


Luke's Princess

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: This contains spoilers for Jared’s character. If you haven’t seen either Jared or Satch’s route, I wouldn’t recommend reading this yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts, I need to give a big shoutout to Trinity. She wrote some of the lines, and absolutely inspired this whole fic.   
> twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

"Can Luke be my pet?"

Jimmy had just joined the D&D group. He was at his first meeting, trying to figure out what his character would be. 

"Well....I know we said you can be anything," Jared was trying really hard to phrase this correctly, "but, a princess with a pet cat?"

"Yeah, Jimmy. You're already a princess, and I'm already yours. D&D is supposed to be about imagining impossible things!"

Jimmy giggled, but the entire rest of the group sighed. Luke and Jimmy had been flirting the entire time they'd been there, and it was starting to seem like Jimmy would never learn the rules.

"If Jimmy doesn't focus up, we're gonna be here all night." Jeff didn't want to be rude, but he really did want to get this done. 

"Thank you," Jared said, truly grateful that he didn't have to say it. "Now, how about we figure out a name for your character?"

A half an hour later, they had finally started teaching him the mechanics. 

"Wait, what the fuck is this? I have to do MATH!?"

"Yes, Jimmy. You have to do basic fucking math." Ian had almost no patience when he was tired, and he had even less patience when he was tired of your shit. 

"Someone sounds a bit salty." Caddy might be annoyed, but he's not about to miss an opportunity to push Ian's buttons. 

"I'm not salty, I'm sleep deprived." Ian was so not in the mood for this shit. 

"Sleep deprived or not, you need to show some respect to our princess," Luke said, putting his arm around Jimmy.

"Good kitty." Jimmy patted Luke's hat and kissed his nose. 

"I can help you figure out the numbers," Jeff offered, trying really hard to get the focus back on the game. 

"I can help him!" Luke said quickly, not wanting his boyfriend's attention to be pulled away from him. 

"Thank you, Luke." As long as he actually taught Jimmy the rules, Jared didn't care about Luke's obvious intentions. 

By the end of the night, Jimmy seemed to have a basic understanding of the rules. Despite the way everyone was acting, they really were looking forward to playing with him. 

They just hoped the Yungjom flirting would tone down a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


End file.
